Generally, electronic devices such as portable terminals, provide a service of clicking an icon of a smart home application to control a smart device, i.e., a network device. This service is able to provide an interface for a separate individual application of each smart device through each application.
However, these electronic devices merely control the smart device by means of the icon, etc. of the smart home application, and have a disadvantage of having to have a separate application in every smart device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.